


The Con

by TheoBurr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/pseuds/TheoBurr
Summary: Holly is away at a convention and Gail misses her friend.





	The Con

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be explicit. Then it just turned into pure fluff. Oops.

It had been three days since Holly left for some nerd convention in the states and Gail was at the point of missing Holly that she wanted to just call her friend and hear her voice. Holly kept sending her snaps and pictures of all the events and costumes and Gail wished she could be there with her having fun but no Holly had been asked last minute by a friend to go and Gail had work. So, there she was lying on the couch in the empty frat house pretending to look at the TV but really looking at her phone on the coffee table waiting for a sign that Holly had service again.

Gail had been struggling with her feelings for Holly for at least a month before Holly left. She had started making small comments and admissions to Holly that teetered over the edge of admitting any actual attraction to women but she was starting to worry that maybe Holly just thought she was teasing her about being a lesbian. Or maybe Holly just wasn’t interested in her like that. There was always that as an option too but Gail didn’t like that option so she tried not to think about it.

Then the phone suddenly vibrated and she immediately snatched it up.But it wasn’t a text. Holly was actually calling.

“Hey,” said Gail.

“Hi,” said Holly. “You’ll never guess what happened today.”

“Your home planet finally sent a retrieval ship?”

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny,” said Holly. “Anyways...actually you know what you can wait until I get back to find out since you’re being so rude.”

“Aww come on, nerd. That was funny.”

“Nope. You’ll just have to tell me about your day,” said Holly. “Because my lips are sealed.”

“It was boring,” said Gail. “I was on desk duty finishing paperwork for most of my shift. Then I was sitting at the front desk writing down descriptions of missing pets. When are you getting back?”

“Tomorrow. Why, Peck? Do you miss me?”

“Gross. No. I need to know how much time I have to finish pawning all your stuff. All I have left is your nerd cave…”

“My office,” injected Holly.

“...and your bedroom.”

“Well, if you’re going to sell all my stuff at least leave the stuff in my bedside table,” said Holly with a laugh. “It’s not really resellable and I’ll need something to do without any books or television.”

“Oh my god Holly did you just give away the location to your secret stash of lesbian accessories?” Gail’s cheeks flushed thinking about what Holly could possibly own. “Also the bedside table, really? What a terrible location for a secret stash of anything…”

“Gail, that’s where I keep my snacks,” said Holly. “All those times I gave you candy and you couldn’t figure out where I got it from? Bedside table.”

“Oh.”

“The secret stash of lesbian accessories is in my closet,” said Holly. “I figured you wouldn’t even go in there.”

“Holly, what if I have a prominent drug addiction you know nothing about? I’m looking to pawn everything I can. I’m sure some lesbian in need of new flannel will purchase some of your clothes.”

“Didn’t think you’d leave a poor girl out in nothing but her knickers,” said Holly with a laugh.

“Oh no, I’m selling those too. Have I mentioned my secret drug addiction?”

“Gail Peck, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were just trying to get me naked.”

“Damn, the jig is up. You caught me.”

“If you wanted a show all you had to do was ask,” said Holly with the flirtatious tone that made Gail weak in the knees. She always brought it on herself by flirting back though. “2 out of 3 girlfriends think I’m great at lap dances.”

“What’s wrong with the third girlfriend? Was she blind?” asked Gail before realizing how mean that sounded. “Oh my god was she actually blind?”

“No,” said Holly while trying to stop laughing. “We were in high school. I was too nervous to hold her hand. Hell, no was I giving anyone a lap dance.”

For a few moments the line was silent. Gail’s brain was now stuck on the idea of Holly giving her a lap dance. She had no idea what Holly was thinking about during the silence. If anything Holly was just probably tired and falling asleep.

“I miss you,” said Holly quietly.

“You miss me?” Gail smiled and bit her lip. Her heart skipped.

“I wish I could have brought you. I think you’d have fun,” said Holly. Her tone was different than normal. Less confident and teasing. More nervous and unsure. “I keep seeing things and thinking ‘wow, Gail would love this’.”

It felt like Gail’s heart had taken up residence in her throat. She swallowed hard and tried to focus on acting like the very idea of Holly thinking about her while at a convention wasn’t the nicest thing someone had ever said to her. Instead, she teased herself about her bar being so low all Holly had to do was pay attention to her.

“Dork. You should be having fun, not thinking about me.”

“I’m a pretty good multitasker. Besides, I like thinking about you.”

“Holly, how drunk are you right now?”

Holly laughed. Gail loved her laugh but god if Holly kept talking like she was Gail was going to end up saying something she didn’t want to regret.

“Only a little.”

“Only a little? What is that? Two shots? Twelve?”

“Twelve? Gail, I’d die.”

“So, six then?”

“You’re insane.”

Another small moment of silence. The moments were never uncomfortable. It just always felt like they could be saying something that neither of them was saying.

“Where are you?”

“Hotel room. Laying in bed.”

“Where’s your friend?”

“Carol? She’s in the next room. She rented a suite and gave me the bed.”

“That was nice of her.”  
“Well, she’s been getting up really early and didn’t want to wake me,” said Holly. “She’s a guest panelist in a talk about diversity in media. Not to mention the fact that even you wouldn’t complain about sleeping on the couch if you saw this thing.”

“That’s pretty cool,” said Gail. “And I only complained because your couch is terrible.”

“It’s okay, Gail. You can just admit you want to sleep with me,” said Holly with a laugh.

“I thought I already had when I shoved you over and took your blankets,” said Gail.

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?”

“Won’t you be tired?”

“Probably. I’ll just pass out while you watch TV.”

“You want me to come over while you sleep? You say I’m insane,” said Gail with a laugh while she picked at the blanket hanging over the back of the couch.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just...I’ve missed you.” Holly suddenly laughed and then sighed. “Sorry. I think I drank too much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” said Gail quietly before coughing and speaking normally again. “Dov told me to stop sulking yesterday. He said it was bringing down the atmosphere in the apartment.”

“And what mean thing did you say back to him?” asked Holly as she laughed.

“I told him to eat a dick.”

“That sounds very unappealing,” said Holly.

“That’s why it’s called an insult, Holly. I’m not going to tell him to go eat something he’d enjoy. Like I wouldn’t tell you to eat a pussy.”

Holly snorted into the receiver and Gail smiled. Then her smile faded as she ran over Holly’s words in her head.

“Why do you miss me?” asked Gail.

“Gail, your friendship means more to me than anything else.”

Gail sighed and closed her eyes. It looked like crossing the line was going to be all up to her.

“I’ve missed your smile,” said Gail. “I got off work at 3am last night and normally I’d be able to text you and you’d be awake for some reason and you’d meet me at that diner by your house. I’d stuff my face while you tell me about some random conspiracy theory documentary you watched. And you always smile while you talk about how ridiculous these people are. I missed that.”

Gail ran her fingers through her hair and swallowed. Saying all of this over the phone was actually a lot easier than she thought it would be. It was certainly easier than saying it in person.

“I missed your voice. I mean, I love all the pictures and videos but I’ve just missed talking to you or hearing you tell me about your day. I missed your dumb jokes and ridiculous puns.”

“My puns are great.”

“I’ve had better,” said Gail as she smiled.

“Ouch. My pride,” said Holly teasingly before talking very softly. “I’ve missed you so much, Gail. I got made fun of because I kept sending you pictures and videos. It’s not like I was posting them anywhere. I just kept sending them to you. Okay, I might have also talked about you a lot. Especially tonight. After my third margarita.”

“Doctor Stewart sounds like you have a crush on me.” Gail laughed to herself.

“Sounds like it, huh?” Holly paused for a moment before talking again. “Gail, maybe it’s the liquor but I’m so confused. Do you like me?”

“No, I just miss your smile and your voice in a completely heterosexual way.” Gail rolled her eyes.

Gail could practically hear the gears going at full speed in Holly’s head.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Hmm. Well, I was pretty sure we already agreed on hanging out.”

“No, I mean. Can I take you out to dinner?”

The smile on Gail’s face honestly made her cheeks kind of hurt.

“How about we order take out? We could have a night in,” said Gail as casually as possible. “You can show me one of your favorite documentaries or your boobs. Whatever works.”

Holly laughed.

“Have I mentioned that you’re insane?”

“At least twice a day.”

“Good because you are.”

Gail got up from the couch finally and turned off the television as she headed to her room.

“What are you doing?” asked Holly. Gail figured she heard her opening and closing doors.

“Going to my room,” said Gail. “What are you doing?”

“Talking to you. Are you going to sleep?”

“Yeah, I have work. When does your plane land?”

“Seven.”

“Cool, I can come get you.”

As Gail climbed into bed and wrapped herself up in her blankets she tried to get her heart to stop racing thinking about seeing Holly the next night.

“Do you want me to let you go? I should probably sleep too,” said Holly as Gail heard rustling.

“No.”

“No?”

“Just stay on the line.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gail’s heart was racing as she waited outside of the terminal that Holly would exit. She wasn’t sure how to act or what to do when they saw each other so she just listened to music and tried to breathe as she leaned against the wall. She had been thinking about Holly all day at work and was really excited about seeing her. Especially now that they had come to an understanding about their mutual feelings. Or maybe Holly was just drunk. Gail kind of doubted that though since Holly had stayed on the line until Gail fell asleep and then had texted her before getting on the plane talking about how she couldn’t wait to see her.

As Gail sipped her coffee and scanned the people exiting the terminal she realized someone was right next to her. Before she could turn though, she felt a kiss on her cheek and her coffee was quickly snatched from her hand.

“I could really use this,” said Holly as she practically downed the rest of Gail’s drink.

Meanwhile, Gail was trying to get her brain working again while her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“Wow. Really? You just get back and immediately steal my coffee? That’s…”

Before Gail could finish speaking Holly’s lips were firmly against hers and she was being pressed into the wall she had been leaning against. Gail wrapped her arms around Holly’s shoulders and pulled her closer as she sighed through her nose.

“I missed you,” whispered Holly against Gail’s lips.

“I missed you too,” said Gail. The smartass part of her brain needed to reboot after that.

Holly pulled back just a little so she could fix her glasses and smiled at Gail.

“I have presents,” said Holly. “But first, I’m starving.”

Without even meaning to, one of Gail’s eyebrows twitched upwards and Holly laughed.

“For food.”

“Disappointing.”

They smiled at each other like there was no one else in the world around them before Holly backed up and held her hand out for Gail to take. Gail looked at Holly’s face and then her hand for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

“Come on, let’s grab some food on the way to my place,” said Holly. Gail eyed her and saw the smirk on her lips. “I have some really cool documentaries I can show you.”

Gail rolled her eyes as Holly laughed. Three days. It had only been three days and Gail had felt like a piece of her was missing. Now as she walked through the airport hand in hand with Holly the heavy feeling in her chest was gone and with the promise of things to come, Gail was actually the happiest she’d been in a long time.


End file.
